otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Universes
While it is impossible to document the infinite number of potential alternate realities, there are a number of universes. Sometimes, characteristics of these alternate realities overlap in a variety of permutations. Don't Confuse Universes with Planets. Pangea The Original Earth, in which dinosaurs never went extinct. Earth-Prime Our Earth. Earth-Duo Canon personalities and backstories are swapped out with an opposite versions of themselves. Such as a good characters being evil etc. Earth-Tres (Negative World) A dead, wasteland planet. It derives power from the suffering of living beings Immortalverse (IMM) The Immortalverse is a reality, where Fantom finally defeated Zeno. With eternal life, all living being in this universe become corrupted and turned to their servitude, resulting in a universe-wide living corpse. Sillyverse (SIL) Characters are cartoonish, especially colorful and round looking. People are rarely killed or seriously injured, regardless of how perilous their situation. The standard Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals have little relevance in this world. Mangaverse (Manga-Earth) Characters are usually younger and more agile than usual. Characters in dangerous situations frequently die. The Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are often very alien to our universe. Gravity is not as powerful, allowing individuals to make incredible leaps, carry enormous weapons, and allowing vehicles of enormous size to operate with great agility. Individuals who strain themselves in any way are very susceptible to nose bleeds. Noirverse (NOIR) Characters usually dress more practically, usually wearing street clothes. Characters in dangerous situations frequently die. Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are often very similar to the our universe. Crime is rampant. There may only be one hero in this universe. "The Real World" To avoid confusion, remember that this is not actually the universe we live in. It is a parallel universe that very much resembles our own in most ways. However, it is actually a nexus of realities, where characters that are otherwise considered "fictional" often break through the barrier to meet their creators. Usually, these characters are forced to live by laws of physics similar to those of our universe. Pawverse (PAW) All characters are anthropomorphic animals of various kinds. Genderverse (GEND) All characters are the opposite gender. Youthverse (YTH) All characters are 3 - 9 years old, with the primary characters being 10 - 15 years old, despite the fact that the setting is contemporary and key events of their origins never happened. Conquerverse (CNQ) A parallel universe in which the villains have already won, and they now have tyranical power over the entire world / universe. There is a parallel universe for every villain seeking world conquest, but the most common villain universes are those ruled by Nazis, tyrannical communists, anti-human robots, aliens etc. Machine World (MW) A parallel universe in which technology has run amok, and machines have taken control of the earth, either to replace or protect the flawed, weak and violent human race. To this end, the machines use powerful robot enforcers or exterminators. Most robots are usually controlled by a highly intelligent central computer that is located in an impenetrable fortress. Earth-Z A parallel universe in which most humans on earth have been turned into zombies. Only a few survived and sometimes band together to defend themselves from the overwhelming numbers of the zombie hordes. Nuclear War World (NWW) A parallel universe in which the earth has experienced World War III (Nuclear War). The people are now struggling through the aftermath. Resources are scarce. There is no organized government, but there is organized crime. People have formed gangs and tribes in order to survive. Some live in fortified cities, hoping to defend themselves from ruthless marauders. Everyone battles for their life on a daily basis. Ancient (ANC) All primary characters were born and raised in the ancient past, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. Medevial (MED) All primary characters were born and raised in the Medevial era, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. Heroes are knights, the rich and powerful are kings or barons, and scientists are alchemists and magicians. Rennaisance (RENN) All primary characters were born and raised in the Rennaisance period, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. Heroes are cavaliers and soldiers, the rich and powerful are dukes and earls, and scientists are alchemists and philosophers. Victorian (VIC) All primary characters were born and raised in the 1800's, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. American heroes are generally rangers of the western frontier, and scientists rely on more primitive steam-powered inventions. Golden Age (GA) All primary characters were born and raised in the early 20th Century, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era, particularly World War II. Most of the heroes are colorful and patriotic with a two-fisted soultion to any problem. Silver Age (SA) All primary characters were born and raised in the mid 20th Century, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. These individuals are highly moral, and often try to defeat their foes without killing them. Modern (MOD) All primary characters were born and raised in the late 20th Century or early 21st Century. They contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. These individuals tend to be a bit more selfish, disloyal and emotionally conflicted. They are willing to kill when necessary and many of them enjoy doing it. Terra Futura (FUT) All primary characters were born and raised in the future and they contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. These individuals generally have access to flying personal vehnicles of various kinds and live in massive cities with towering buildings and bridges. Spaceflight is common. WTFverse (WTF) All characters, events and objects are a parody. . . . Chessverse All primary characters are chess figures. Kings, Bishops etc. Digitalverse All primary characters are digital, for example in a video game. Bakeryverse When most of the cast of a story works at a bakery while the rest are customers. BDSMverse Is when the entire cast is either a dominant or a submissive and BDSM relationships are considered the norm. Be advised that while a healthy BDSM relationship is consensual and not dangerous, if handled incorrectly it can result in abusive behavior which is offensive and considered bad BDSM etiquette. Bookstoreverse When most of the casts works at a bookstore. If not, usually a few of the characters work there, while the rest of them are customers. Another version is the Library AU, in which one or two of the characters are librarians, while the rest of the cast spend their time looking for particular books to read or for information. High School / Collegeverse In which the characters are shown in high school or in college together. They are often done with characters who canonically meet later in life, altering or entirely overwriting their original backstories. Similar to this AU is the Boarding School AU and the Elementary School AU. Oceanverse An universe in which a story is set in the ocean (or a large lake) and the characters are turned into mermaids and merman. Occasionally, they might be some other type of sea/water creature that has a human form, such as a Kelpie, Selkie, Water Dragon, etc. Pirateverse When the whole cast are pirates and it is focus on shipboard life, usually it is set in early nineteenth-century Europe. Sometimes it’s pirates in outer space. Category:Locations Category:Galaxy